blood brothers
by walaakongkwenta
Summary: Yusuke was trying to persuade Kurama into having Hiei as a blood brother. But Kurama had other plans. It involved a purple haired girl and a silver haired guy


**A/N: I was trying to update **_**Solitaire**_** when I thought about this one. I also searched this site for any crossover fic of YYH and FoR and I was quite surprised I only found one…I guess most people had enough of the similarities of the animes already…Well, good thing I haven't. Let me try this one shot.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own neither Yu Yu Hakusho nor Rekka no Honou. This is just a product of my imagination due to excessive inspiration from the two animations ( I just love 'tions'). Don't sue me.**

**BLOOD BROTHER****S**

"Kurama, have you considered having a blood brother?" Yuusuke asked out of the blue.

Kurama's green pools shifted uneasily from the inviting pages of the book to Yuuuske who kept his eyes to the ceiling while playing with his chair. They were in Kuwabara's house, celebrating the carrot-top's birthday.

Kuwabara had left them for a moment to look at what was happening in the kitchen. Once girls invaded the kitchen, two things could happen: there would be food on the table and they would spend the evening merry making or there would be poison and they would spend the night running from death in the hands of the girls or in the plates of the food.

Kuwabara knew this so he had asked Yuusuke and Kurama to help him. The kitsune politely excused himself by pointing on his book, saying, "I have a paper to finish and even though I look feminine, I am not so feminine in the kitchen." Kuwabara could not find an answer to this since he was busy thinking how Kurama found out that he was expected to know something in the kitchen more because of his looks than his intelligence.

"Yuusuke-"

"The last time I tried to meddle I came nearest to death's door than I had ever been in the hands of Sensui and Yomi."

"But-"

"And I trust Keiko with her cooking-" With this, he cast an evil look at Kuwabara.

"Of course, me too, me too!" Kuwabara hastily said. "But I don't trust my sister's nor Botan's." And with a last look at the unmoved Kurama, he left.

Kurama was trying to find a trick in Yuusuke's question. After five seconds of not finding any, he finally replied, "Iie, I haven't. Why?"

"Well," Yuusuke stopped playing with his chair and started counting using his fingers. "Kuwabara has a sister, Hiei has a sister(even though she doesn't know it), and even I have a good for nothing mother—"his voice trailed off. He was not sure of how Kurama would react at the mention of 'mother.' "And you—"

"I have a brother but he does keep to himself more often," Kurama said good-naturedly. Of course, the death of his mother often brought tears to his eyes. It was one of the human characteristics that he was proud of having—weakness. He was ever so thankful of his okaasan who had unconsciously taught him the value of living. This time, however, he held his feelings in check. His mother would want him to live.

Yuusuke crossed his arms on his chest. "It is high time that your brother recognize your effort."

"He recognizes it but he doesn't give it importance," Kurama replied, absorbed in his own thoughts.

"See! I bet it is now the time to adopt Hiei—"

"Hiei is better off alone."

The spirit world detective was flabbergasted by the kitsune. "How did you know?"

"Botan asked me the same question in a different tactic last week."

Kurama smiled warmly and resumed reading his book. This not-to-be-alone-business did not really concern him. He knew his friends wanted to accomplish two things at the same time: for him to have a constant companion to keep an eye on him (not that he needed to have one. His friends were quite paranoid. As he had been known as a person who did not show much emotion, they thought he would explode any time) and Hiei had not been contacting them lately (this was not new but Yuusuke and Genkai thought Yukina might need a better companion than Kuwabara). Kurama thought it would not work well anyway. Taming a black dragon had never been a business of a silver-haired fox.

Yuusuke, without anything to do, started toying with his chair again. "Whew. I knew it is going to be pretty useless. I will just tell Genkai and Koenma about it. Hmm. I hope the girls have conjured a good sup. I'm famished."

The food went well aside from the fact that the tastes and looks mismatched like the fish tasted like meat and the meat tasted like vegetables and the vegetables tasted like something else. No matter how powerful the guys were they could not refuse the important women in their lives—that was Genkai's rule. Even Kuwabara, the birthday celebrator was bullied into having a third helping of everything, not that it was difficult as he would eat anything Yukina would ask him to eat.

Kurama took a third dish of a battered sashimi from a fierce looking Botan. "You won't be able to eat a properly home-cooked meal back in the University. Don't you know how skinnier you look these past few days now that you've grown two inches taller?"

The last statement earned Botan jeers as nobody in particular had noticed how Kurama lost his weight and gained height. In fact, he even looked the same if not healthier since he was focus on studying and was not asked to report to Spirit World from time to time. Nobody also could affirm whether he grew taller or not since he had always been tall to them except Kuwabara.

After another two hours, the visitors decided to leave.

"It would be a long time before all of us would see each other again." Kuwabara said as he held Yukina's hand.

"Don't you like it? It only means the spirit world is at peace. I think I'll prefer it than seeing your face every day," Yuusuke said as he yawned and patted his stomach. He placed a protective hand around Keiko's shoulders.

"Wouldn't it be better if one of these days, Hiei-kun would join us," Yukina muttered.

"Nanitenyo?"Kuwabara asked, bewildered. Clearly, he did not expect this question to come from Yukina.

Kurama and Yusuke looked at each other knowingly.

Botan nervously chuckled and said, "Don't worry, next time Yukina, Hiei will definitely come. Right, Kurama-kun?"

"Er, hai, Yukina-chan. Botan is right. I don't think he'll be able to refuse such a request."

"Great! The group doesn't feel the same when one is missing," Keiko added her own thoughts. Somehow she, herself, was not sure if Hiei's presence would really make a difference.

"Nani? Why are you all into Hiei today? Is it he who is celebrating birthday today?"said Kuwabara, obviously harassed. "He's happy patrolling the spirit world now!"

Kurama laid the book he was reading at the bedside table. It was not as bad as he thought it was. There were some boring chapters but then again the conclusion justified everything. He made a mental note to look for a number of terms he was not familiar with the next day. He was about to sleep when his cellular phone rang.

"Moshi moshi," came his sleepy voice.

The voice in the other line made him sit up from his comfortable bed. "Oh, it's you."

"I'll be back tomorrow…

"Hai…Hai…Hontou…I'll see you then at the train station…oyasumi nasai…"

"We turn to the east, then walk three blocks then, right corner…er no, that's left…"

"Monkey, are you sure we're headed to the right direction?"

"Why of course, Mi-chan! Don't you trust my sense of direction?"

"No."

Fuuko pouted but eventually broke into smile. She would not let Mikagami spoil her day. She was going to meet her distant cousin. According to her aunts, he was handsome. Probably, he would agree to be her date in the prom.

The question was how she was going to ask him. They had never met each other. They had never talked to each other except through the phone which was so rare. She didn't even know how he looked. _The guy doesn't like pictures_, Fuuko thought. _Best to try instincts_.

All she knew about him was he was studying in Tokyo University. She had ended up asking Tokiya Mikagami to give her a ride since he was in his freshman in the university. She had exerted for 1 hour and a half asking him to or else he had to come as his prom date.

Now he grudgingly drove the car, wondering for the nth time how easily he had allowed the monkey to dominate him. "We've been going around in circles for five minutes already."

"Mi-chan, the reason you are so stuck up is you count your life by minutes not by moments," came the answer.

He was about to retort that he did not consider driving car with a monkey an enjoyable moment when Fuuko's ringtone resounded in the air. It took her 37 seconds to locate the phone and finally answer the call. "Recca-kun! I'm still alive!...Hai, hai…he's fine…quietly driving as usual…No…no, I'm trying to behave, arigatou…Please tell Ishijima that he didn't have a car in the first place and he doesn't need to shout the message at you since I can perfectly hear him bawling…Haha…Don't worry about me, Yanagi-chan, we're both fine," Fuuko gave Mikagami a quick look. "Do you want to talk to him?"

Mikagami's eyes flickered as he heard Fuuko mentioned Yanagi's name. He was more surprised to hear her voice saying his name—Fuuko had pushed the loudspeaker button.

"Mikagami-kun, please take care of our Fuuko…and yourself as well."

"Hai, Yanagi-chan."

"Hey, Ice-block, if something happens to Fuuko, you have to answer to me."

"I'm merely giving her a ride, I'm not her protector."

"Mikagami—don't lay a finger on my Fuuko—"

"Kuso!" Fuuko grabbed her phone and pushed the button to normal speaker. "Hai, ja."

She sighed. "The baka shouldn't have said that. Gomen, Mi-chan."

They drove in silence when Fuuko's phone rang again. This time it was her cousin. "You're there already? Oh, gomen nasai. Please wait for me for some minutes, we're almost there. Oh by the way, how will I know you?...You are the only one wearing the uniform? Ah, well, my companion is the same. I'll see you then!"

After five minutes they pulled into the train station and looked around for a guy wearing the medicine students' gown. He was not that hard to spot. He was standing beside the vending machine, waiting for canned beverage to drop from the dispenser.

Fuuko's heart gave a leap. He was tall with wide shoulders and long flaming red hair. She had no idea that her cousin would look like someone from a rock concert or from Urabutousatsujin. If her memory served her right, her aunts had said he was a consistent honor student. _If he really is in that look, wow, I'm proud of him_.

The fuujin wielder walked faster, leaving her companion some steps behind. Tokiya Mikagami did not seem to mind. It was her business after all. The sooner they met the relative the faster he could leave the presence of the monkey.

Kurama felt someone was intently looking at him so he turned. He saw a purple-haired girl walking fast to his direction. _She probably saw me because of the suit_. His own companion, a black-haired guy, stood and walked to him.

"Hey, Kurama, do you think it's her?" his classmate asked him. "This is awkward. She looks pretty. Is it really okay for her to meet me?"

"Why not?" Kurama responded not taking his eyes on the girl and her companion who was taking his time to walk to them.

The girl finally reached them and greeted both of them. "Konichiwa, watashiwa Kirisawa Fuuko-desu." She gave them a peace sign. "Hello, cousin!" She gave a grin to Kurama.

Kurama's smile faltered. The girl, Fuuko, called him cousin. Cousin? A warm breeze echoed the sudden silence in the station.

Tokiya Mikagami, at last reached the group and found them not saying anything. _What a warm reunion. _He had expected it to be loud and boisterous just like Fuuko. _Surely, there isn't any problem-_

"Oh, you must have mistaken me. I'm sorry Kirisawa-san, I am not Kogure. He is," the red-haired guy said. Tokiya noted that his green eyes made a distinct contrast against his red hair.

Fuuko's eagerness dropped a little at the realization that she made a mistake in recognizing her cousin. So much for instincts. She turned to the red-hed's companion and found herself looking at a not-so-disappointing-looking cousin. In fact he was handsome. He was quite tall too. If only he was not bespectacled. "Gomen nasai! I really am, Kogure-kun. You see, my mom didn't give me your picture so—"

"No need to say sorry, Fuuko-san," Kogure smiled. "Anybody can make that mistake. This is my classmate, Kurama. He agreed to wait with me here. I thought he wouldn't come so I told you I was the only one wearing the gown."

"I'm sorry again, Kurama-kun."

"Apology accepted Fuuko-san."

Kogure, who was watching these exchanges, was already making plans in his head. His cousin was beautiful and she had a nice personality whereas Kurama was the heart throb of the University. He was planning of the match-making dates when his eyes fell on Fuuko's companion. "Mou, you are Tokiya Mikagami!"

Fuuko and Kurama dropped their conversation and looked at the solitary person who took his place in Fuuko's shadow. The fuujin wielder blushed to the roots of her hair. How could she forget the one who spent his time making sure she arrived to her destination. "Oh my. How many times must I say sorry today! Guys, this is my friend, Tokiya Mikagami. We came from the same high school."

"Kurama, he is the one I was telling you to recruit to our organization."

Kurama, for the first time, made a careful survey of Mikagami's appearance. His eyes widened. It was like looking at the mirror.

As Tokiya Mikagami coldly greeted his seniors, Kurama made a mental note to tell Genkai and Koenma not to worry about him. He would reconsider having a blood brother but not the Hiei.

_A Youko Kurama. In a lab gown._

**More A/N: I intended to make a crossover fic with the minimal suggestion of love interests. ****And I initially entitled this as "Looking at the Mirror" but it was not catchy enough. Don't you think Kurama and Tokiya look alike? Hehe. I still think I need to work on those suspense scenes. Harhar… but don't let me preempt you of what you think. Just hit the review button over there.**


End file.
